A Particular Visitor (Part 10)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Moriarty A Particular Visitor (Part 10) 43 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago Ho boy. Lewis goes back to Ariadne, claiming that they are compromised, and that they need to leave. Ariadne, suspicious, confronts Molony to find out where Griffin is, but he reveals that Griffin has disappeared from the book temporarily. Although annoyed with Lewis, Ariadne relents and catches up with him and the departing Lodgers. Lewis leads them to his flat, where they set up temporarily. Molony doesn't join her and goes to the Society, to meet Moriarty. Ariadne realises that Moriarty could find her research and use it, and tries to leave but finds that Lewis has locked it. Lewis explains that her research is safe, but not in the Society. Back in the warehouse the evening earlier, Malemi leaves when he gets annoyed at the squabbling, as does Kito when he decides to find Lewis. Moriarty, having his carriage flipped over by pesky urchins, hijacks another cab, but finds that it is taking him into a sealed off alleyway. The gangs Forty Elephants and the Marseilles mafia have captured him. Moriarty reveals that he always carries a bomb around with him, and threatens to detonate it unless they release him. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 Bryson straightened with a startle at the smoke, the raised voices, and the sounds from the roof. "Glasgow?" he echoed unthinkingly. Mz.Hyde Everybody please remain calm! It'll be no good if the guards notice us! Please! Just calm down! RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Jamie's harsh expression slowly softened at Mz Hyde's words. And as she slowly looked down at the trembling and sobbing mess in her arms, a deep and regretful frown came to her lips. Shouting at each other wasn't going to help any of them. "Rose...please calm down...it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." The brunette lovingly cooed down to her poor crush, gently rocking her back and forth, as Rose tried her best to do as Jamie asked of her. And after a minute or two, the poor blonde's cries and sobs quietened to sad and shaking whimpers, the older sexologist's left shoulder stained with Rose's tears. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Bryson was happy to see everyone settle themselves at least. "I'd be glad to go with you to the hospital or my doctor's home, whichever you choose," he calmly offered Mz. Hyde and Rose. He couldn't speak for Kaylock, of course, but he hoped the werewolf would agree to as well. It was better to stick together, and they could always use the extra protection Jasper's lupine form afforded. ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago At the moment Bryson, I'm focusing on getting out of here. Welp, since Kito bailed on us and Mr. Slyly is....doing whatever he's doing on the roof, that leaves me to get us out of here. Hmmmm.... *Mz. Hyde peaks out of the opened window, surveying the area. Despite what had happened inside and the hidden dead bodies, the guards were still operating as normal.* Ok....here's the plan: We're going to back track from the way I came in, keeping low and watching out for the guards. The street is just over that fence. If we can reach it, I can use my acid thread to make a hole large enough to safely get through. After that, we all just make a mad dash to the next street over and we're home free! Do you all understand? 3 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Above them, the sounds of cracking shingles kept up for a moment before slowing down to a halt. There was a shuffle, a muffled curse, then a strange silence. Nothing could be heard for several beats and it seemed as though Malemi had left. Suddenly, a heavy thud rang out. Now two voices could be heard, Malemi and another... They talked for a moment in low tones, Malemi clearing speaking with some sense of reverence. The other listened quietly, only interjecting to ask questions, the click of claws echoing out. The conversation grew quiet and the air in the warehouse turned cold. The scratch of claws could be heard within the room along with a sullen Malemi slinking inside and hiding. In the blink of an eye, a large brass eagle emerged from nothing, its feathers glimmered lightly as he looked around the room. It's glowing eyes looked at each face, taking each person in in thorough detail. A voice comes from the eagle, low and commanding. " What do you ask of, children of man? " 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( RBDECEPTICON17 ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox • 2 years ago Jamie stared wide eyed up at the mysterious creature, visibly holding Rose closer to herself in a protective manner, yet the brunette appeared to be speechless, while the poor blonde only whimpered in her crush's arms; scared by the low and commanding that had suddenly came into the room. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Bryson stood there stunned. "God in Heaven..." he murmured quietly, staring up at the creature. ((Mz.Hyde )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *Mz. Hyde stared in awe at the beautiful bird. Only when he speaks is she taken out of her trance. She steps forward.* H-hello! You must be Mr. Slyly's friend. He said that you could help us. My friends and I need to get out of this warehouse and get to a hospital. Please, Rose got badly beaten, Bryson got hit in the head, and my body has been riddled with bullets. If you could take us to the hospital or Bryson's doctor or really just anywhere safe, I will be forever in your debt. Please, help us. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago The eagle's eyes stared intently at Mz. Hyde, listening to her carefully. Once she finished, Resham gave her a bow, the room warming up as he did. He counted the people present quietly, stretching his wings in preparation of his task. Catching sight of Rose and Jamie, he blinked and tucked his wings in. It was difficult to see but there was almost a sense of worry about the metallic creature. It looked to Mz. Hyde again and spoke again, this time less intense though just as loud. " How close is this doctor Bryson speaks of? " ( RBDECEPTICON17 ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox • 2 years ago Jasper was now hiding behind the taller lodger and looking over Bryson's shoulder; frightened. Jamie watched the eagle intently, being sure that the mysterious creature was no threat to Rose or herself. From what she was seeing, the creature appeared to not be interested in feasting upon their flesh and bones. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Bryson blinked, coming back to himself. "The north end of Harley Street," he answered. "Almost to Marylebone Road." In truth, Bryson didn't know the warehouse they'd been taken to was just downriver from the Tower of London but on the south side of the Thames, so he had no idea how close or far his doctor was. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Bryson, that's so far away! There's got to be another hospital or another doctor like...Lewis! He's got to be back at his flat by now or something! Could you please take us there? 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Fear rang in Malemi's heart when Mz. Hyde mentioned the flat. He kept from turning around, forcing himself to turn an ear instead. What could he do? He couldn't object or they'd ask why and god forbid he betray his only home. If he said nothing though, they'd figure it out by themselves. They might even already know. Why else would a creature like him be looking for Lewis if not because they lived together? He curled his claws into his arms, frightened by the thought. A long, defensive growl churned in his chest. No. NO. That was his home and his friend and NOBODY was going to-- " Slyly. " He froze. " I believe you can help with this task. " -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Slowly, the shadowy cat emerged from his corner and hesitantly crept towards Resham and Mz. Hyde. He kept his gaze downwards but his anger could easily be felt. Resham kept from sighing, looking down at the furious cat with well hidden pity. " You know how to get there do you not? " " ...... " " You will have to guide me. " " .....Yes Father..... " The eagle nodded and looked to the lodgers. " I can only carry one as I fly. Someone come forward. " ( RBDECEPTICON17 Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde Time skip? ) see more 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox • 2 years ago Jamie looked at all the others, and then down at Rose, who was looked ready to drift off to sleep within the brunette's strong and warm arms as she was rocked back forth by the older sexologist. The taller woman let out a quiet sigh. It would be good to get away from the others, so that Rose could then get some sleep. She didn't really hate the other lodgers in the room, for she had not met all of them...but that salty feline had most definetly gotten onto Jamie's sh*t list for the moment. And after a moment, Jamie quietly stepped forward, standing tall and brave before the mysterious eagle, the brunette audibly swallowing and then finally speaking up again; calm and soft. "Rose and I shall go first." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago * * * At last, Resham had transported them all to the top floor of Lewis's three-story flat. Lewis had finished pouring Ariadne her tea and just crested the stairs to the middle story to fetch a particular book from his bedroom when he felt the unmistakable energy signatures that signaled the unexpected arrival of the others. Including...Resham? Needless to say, Weir was rather surprised. He was also rather concerned--the energies from Rose and Mz. Hyde were particularly worrisome, indicating severe and what should have been lethal injuries, respectively. He raced up the stairs to the topmost floor, grabbing his doctor's bag on the way. He stopped, stock still, when he saw them. "Oh my word." ((Approximate renderings of the top floor, from near the window and near the stairs, respectively. Pretend the glass divider is a traditional wooden railing ensuring no one falls into the stairwell. )) ((Mz.Hyde )) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago DAMN Lewis! You got a nice place here! Very snazzy!~ I love the lights! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Resham dropped off the last lodger right as Lewis came on the scene. The eagle gave him swift nod, relieved to see a familiar face. None of this showed of course, but it could be felt. Along with it was a sense of worry. His worry in question was for Malemi who bolted into the flat when nobody was looking. The cat beast was past defensive, bordering on the violent hatred that once characterized him before. It was almost like the buzzing of a swarm of hornets, loud and dangerous, drumming like a guilty heart. He had barely taken note of Lewis, a furious glance and nothing more. The brass eagle pitied him. It was a wonder how the cat managed to keep himself from falling apart, especially with such a bleeding heart. No matter. Malemi was in good hands and he would bound back soon enough. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( RBDECEPTICON17 ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox • 2 years ago The moment Jamie had locked her ruby eyes upon Lewis, she quickly walked up to him, as she held her sleeping crush in her arms, the poor blonde whimpering and weakly shifting every so often in her sleep. "Is your name Lewis?" She softly asked, hope shining in her ruby eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited Lewis was surprised by Mz. Hyde's coherent speech and chipper attitude despite her wounds. "Ahm...thank you!" he replied. He returned Resham's nod. Malemi rushed past, in a bit of a state. Weir wanted to speak with him, but there was so much going on... Jamie approached Lewis. "'Tis," he confirmed with a nod. "Lewis Weir. Are you...Jamie Pendry?" he asked, looking at Rose, then to Mz. Hyde and also Bryson. Weir opened his doctor's bag in preparation. Bryson simply took in the place, though he did still have a hand to his head. ((Mz.Hyde )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Man, am I glad to see you Lewis! Any longer and I think I'd been driven bat shit insane...again! Jesus, tonight's been awful... 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ( RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde Jekyll1886 Go ahead and skip me till I'm needed again! Resham and Malemi are just going to be hanging out since they're roles are done. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Awful's a bloody understatement, Mz Hyde." The brunette muttered sadly beneath her breath, as Rose let out a scared whimper in her sleep, shifting uncomfortably in Jamie's arms. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Moriarty doesn't leave no stone unturned, Lewis. And the Society is one in his shoe. "Fine!" Ariadne piped, suddenly cheerful. She went back to her spot, sat there and flicked through her book. Repressing anger was a lot easier if one were to appear jovial. "Could I have some more tea? It's going to be a long day for me." ------------------ The Society was only a few street corners away. Molony was getting closer. He knew it was abandoned, both in terms of research and Lodgers, but he knew that one person would be there. And that he himself had to be there at the exact time. Molony didn't know why. The forces of the universe could be at play, or maybe it was some sort of paradox. Maybe it was just because. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Not to worry! I'm simply waiting for the warehouse thread to wrap.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Tairais Charricthran had been waiting to directly tamper with the cockroach's plans since the start of this whole clusterf*ck. Nothing he loved more than changing things, plans included. Where better to do so than from Moriarty's own shadow? He worked quickly and quietly as the would-be-king talked, motions carried in the blink of an eye. A single, near-silent whisper, covered by the sound of Moriarty's yammering, and the tube was cut clean through from within the shadows of the folds and tucks of the man's clothing. The ball halted and placed in the other court with hardly the smile of a sound. Of course, the assembled gangs before him didn't know that, and they reacted accordingly. Bang-bang! Sure shots from a sureshooter in the crowd, one in each of Moriarty's hands without hesitation. There were no questions. ((Dr. H. Griffin)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Dr. H. Griffin)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Hello? Dr. H. Griffin)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Dr. H. Griffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( Dr. H. Griffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Although age had taken it's toll on his body, it had not taken his hearing. The simple click of a revolver was surprisingly easy to hear, and seeing a revolver raised from the crowd was a sure sign his eyesight was fine. His hands were grazed, it would've been impossible to not take damage, and cut along the space between the thumb and index finger. It still made him shout and curse profusely. Yet when he squeezed, the bomb did not go off. Matter of fact, the ball wriggled freely in his pocket. The tube had been cut. The gangs couldn't do that, it's physically impossible. So who cut it? No matter, Moriarty always prepared for some eventualities. Quick as a flash, Moriarty spun round, shielding himself from view against the carriage, opened his jacket, and grabbed the detonator. A simple flick and the ball gets rolling again. Moriarty slowly turned round, the bomb in full view of everyone, the bulb overhead shining the flasks brightly. I never leave loose ends. Quite literally. "Now, any shots fired again or people moving toward me my hand moves at most three four millimeters further and then I die. And you will die. And God knows how many more besides. Now that's out of the way, I want to speak to whomever's in charge." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((This may simply be a difference of interpretation, but I took the "ball" to which Tai was referring to be metaphorical: the very same metaphorical "ball" Moriarty suggested getting rolling after questions in your previous post. Not the India rubber ball, which is still in Moriarty's pocket, to my knowledge. If I'm reading Tai's post correctly, I think what's happened is that Charricthran has cut the tube leading from the rubber ball to the bomb Moriarty apparently wears all the time.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Ah, I see that now. Yeah. Whoops.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Tairais)) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Moriarty was obviously delusional. Not only did he think his pocket watch to be a spare detonator, he thought a narrow, covered alley in the poor Borough neighborhood to be equipped with electric lights, a new and expensive invention. He was also giving measurements in millimeters to two groups of English gang members. The "bomb" in question was nothing but water and tar, though he thought it to be a deadly contraption. His senility had apparently caught up with him. Charricthran supposed cockroaches, even the kings of their lot, didn't have much of a brain. He stifled a fit of snickering at the the unconcerned, even bemused expressions on all the gangsters' faces. He was half tempted to step out of Moriarty's shadow and proclaim himself leader for the sake of trying to see the man do... anything to him, really. To him, this entire situation had quickly shifted from aggravating to a laughingstock. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago The old fool really thought himself clever only for a moment. Suddenly unseen hands grabbed the arm that was holding the “detonator” by the wrist and forearm and snapped it backwards in two. Moriarty didn't have time to react as the hefty weight of a person slammed into his back knocking him on the floor, and not a moment after he hit the ground did the weight of a foot stomp on his other forearm breaking it as well. Making quick work the “bombs” were ripped off of his person and hung in mid-air. “Aheheheh”, came a chuckle out of thin air. “Hello ‘M’,” said Griffin as the jars floated to one of the gang members to be passed away out of sight. “You said you wanted to see who's in charge? Well that's too bad since you can't see me, and I must say even in this world you're still a disappointment. You're so dense, so senile that you didn't even know what game you were actually playing. You may be a master of Chess but this is a game of ‘Wequi’ and you just lost.” And with that the gang slightly parted a moment to let the Invisible Man out of their line of fire, leaving the broken professor at their mercy. From behind the wall of armed men and women was a call of “All Clear!” Giving them the go ahead to do as they pleased. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited The group of young women at one end of the alley giggled at the sight of the great professor holding nothing more than a child’s toy ball. But the hysterics weren’t over yet! Not only did he truly believe his jars of p*ss were deadly bombs but he also thought it strong enough to take them all out! Them being almost two dozen gang members standing at either end of the sealed passageway. While chemical explosives had improved somewhat over the years, none were at all strong enough to even reach the buildings that blocked Moriarty on either side so how could he even hope to threaten them? The show turned from comical to just plain pitiful when the supposedly “brilliant” professor threatened them with a clenched fist. The poor elderly fool thought he could destroy them all with a wave of his hand. Moriarty wasn’t a magician, what he was was past his prime. The snapping of bones filled the air followed shortly by laughter and Moriarty being stripped of everything: his bomb, his control, his dignity. “Do tell the man in charge, I’ll be pleased to make his acquaintance when it’s me time.” a woman at the front smirked. They heard the “All clear!” “Shall we gals?” A storm of bullets showered Moriarty’s form and he fell to his final resting place on the cold cobblestone street now quickly being soaked in the former mob boss's blood. 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy